


性病如此

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光拉哈换头文学*现代商业AU*我流外表商业精英、内在stk脑洞大阿宅光*实际上就是一篇古·拉哈·提亚的梦攻文学*不喜勿入！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

我也不知道为何如此。  
诶呀，不是我自夸，我的外貌还算不错的。  
是周围的同事都这样说。不止如此，还说只要招标会有我在，就能放轻松了。  
在科室里，我的销售额也总是在前三。  
所以才说，原本应该是生活处于正规的人，我却不知为何有如此奇怪的癖好。  
大学时代的朋友都接二连三地离开魔杜纳，回老家工作了。因此我也没什么人际，除去工作、健身外，大多时间都在家宅着。实际上连健身也并非心甘情愿，是为了保持体力适应加班的节奏才办的卡。  
哦，对了，我的身材也还算不错。感谢父母给予的基因，睾丸酮分泌随时响应身体的应答，稍微练了练就有肌肉线条了。  
这么说，是不是太有凡尔赛文学的味道了。最近网上都在流行这种梗，一开始不太明白是怎么一回事，被公司里的女同事科普之后，就开始反思自己一直以来的言行了。果然，做人还是低调一点好。这么想来，弗雷前辈也时不时叮嘱我，小心驶得万年船，销售冠军总是容易被人盯上。  
魔杜纳被人简称成魔都，确有道理。人在这里待得久了，内心也会被物欲的城市感染得逐渐妖魔化。  
我在魔杜纳读大学，毕业之后一直留在这里，到现在已经是第十年了。住在靠近市中心的一栋租赁式公寓里，租金不菲，要占到税后工资的三分之一。我是单纯看中离公司近、可以节省通勤时间这点的。  
站在家里的阳台上望去，倒是看不到我们的办公楼啦，这反倒让我内心轻盈一些，谁愿意从办公室能看到自家窗户呢？  
城市繁华的夜景中，最漂亮的是一栋散发着幽蓝光辉的建筑——水晶塔科技公司。那是个不得了的地方，刚毕业的时候我也投递过简历，只可惜连初轮筛选都没能挺过，退而求其次才进了现在的这家人事外派咨询公司。在这家公司做社畜，除了经常加班、出差还要陪甲方客户之外，最让我受不了的，就是总要错过倒垃圾的时间！  
虽然公寓有独立的垃圾房，在时段外扔在那里未尝不可，但是久而久之，估计邻居早就知道一定是那个X0X户乱扔垃圾了。肯定路过我家门口的时候，都要对着门牌释放眼刀。  
那天下班还算早，就抓住机会赶紧倒这周囤积的垃圾。  
在门口撞上了邻居的小子，看上去也是个上班族，一丝不苟地穿着西装，拎设计师款公文包，也看不出来是哪个公司的。  
“光哥，好巧，晚上好啊。”  
他自从知道我的名字是光之后，就一直以哥相称。大概因为他是猫魅族吧，又是提亚，对于身份长于自己的人与生俱来就有巴结讨好的天性。  
“晚上好，今晚准时下班了？”  
“嗨，哪有那么好的运气？只是部长带整个部门的人陪客人，我借身体不舒服提前开溜了。”他笑着说，带着种种的鼻音，眼纹都快变成耐克标志了，拍了拍沉重地公文包：“只是把工作搬回家了而已。”  
他是从哪里知道我的名字的来着？啊……一定是因为居委会开会那次吧。  
我本来就不喜欢那种场合，说是为了解决居民的生活烦恼，我为了争取倒加长倒垃圾时间段才参加的，结果发现实际上性质更像是相亲会。被几个欧巴桑追着问情感状态和工作薪酬。  
“光哥，好多垃圾啊，我也来帮忙吧！”  
“啊，不用。”  
我本想保护住自己的垃圾，他却更快人一步，把公文包立在门口，就提起两袋向垃圾房走去。真不愧是年轻人啊，上了一天班还感着冒，居然还能如此活力满满。他不是仅仅把垃圾送到垃圾房，还体贴地按照分类帮我放好了。像这样认真的年轻人，一定能在公司中攀升地很快。  
“古·拉哈，你参加工作几年了？”  
“其实才第二年而已。”他不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺：“大学毕业之后去研修所了，所以比正常人晚一些……”  
“是新人之中的新人啊……要坚守自己的原则，小心被过度压榨哦。”  
“啊，这个……我可要抽时间好好跟光哥请教经验。”  
“哈哈，只可惜我是加班族，你也是加班族。”  
“光哥呢……还不知道光哥做得是什么工作。”  
“哎……”说到这个我就忍不住要叹息：“我是处于鄙视链的低端——外派乙方顾问。”  
“那不是挣得很多嘛，我记得应聘条件很严格来着。”  
“哈哈……外界也太夸张了，其实就是另一种青春饭……一般一般……”  
就是从那个时刻开始的，我的疾病，从那个时刻开始，从内心往四肢体表蔓延。这个红色的、长毛的、矮小的、有点趋势符合的年轻男人，催化了我的疾病。  
他低下头整理垃圾的时候，我发现他的短发下面，竟然有一缕辫子被压在衣领下面。  
那缕辫子是因为什么而存在的？  
是长寿辫吗，有多长？如果从出生起就没剪过，那到现在二十几年，应该也很长了才对，说不定还会被裤腰带勒住。既然藏起来，就是不想被别人发现，却意料之外被我偶然地发现了。  
就像是发现了一个隐匿的小秘密，我的内心一阵狂喜，连疲劳感都一扫而光了。  
我就是从那个时候，开始注意古·拉哈·提亚这个人的。  
一开始只是留心隔壁的动静。  
公寓虽然是钢筋混凝土结构的，但隔音效果并不理想。古·拉哈·提亚关门的时候力气比一般人重一些，因此我才能通过墙壁的震动感受到他的进进出出。  
他也时常加班，但我猜报酬肯定不错，有时候地铁停运了以后，他也能回来过夜，显然是能掏得起打车钱的。周六周日也时常出门，有时候一天回出门两趟，果然年轻人就是活力满满。  
晚上大多是安静的，偶尔大呼小叫，听上去似乎是打游戏和人连麦。打什么游戏呢？我这种隐藏属性的御宅族，其实也广泛涉猎游戏，说不定能在游戏世界里和他遇到。由此推断，这个人从不带人回来过夜，大概率是单身的，还是从不夜不归宿的乖乖男。  
后来有一天下班，看见他的快递被放在房门外面，就忍不住蹲下去看。从外包装上猜不出内容物是什么商品，但是从体积上看必然是大件。怎么回事，想要偷窥的欲望根本停不下来。  
我内心的道德与邪念天人交战了一番，但大脑还没意识到自己在做什么，手就已经在手机上把他的电话号码抄了下来。  
我也知道自己很恐怖，甚至可以说是猥琐邪恶的，可这种冲动就是克制不住。不断想起他熨烫工整的衬衫衣领下面的红色发丝，还有近距离站着的时候，身体散发出来的味道，太心痒了，完全控制不住自己。  
我究竟是想干什么呢？想看看他的头发有多长吗，还是想恶劣地把它剪断？  
妈的，根本没有心情改幻灯片，不停地在网上搜索着他的手机号码，想要找出他的社交账号，他早年在网络论坛发表的弱智言论，他的购物清单、人脉网等等。最后已经在搜索黑客了，幸好及时在犯罪的边缘停下脚步。  
那天晚上睡得都不踏实，做了奇怪的梦，梦到他不知为何也有了我的电话号码，发暧昧的简讯给我。  
连续几晚都是这样，睡眠质量越来越差，白天还要应对高压的工作。所幸，处于项目中期不算繁忙的时候，否则一定会被甲方向乙方举报。我借机下午请了假，打算去健身房消耗光体力，再去超市买点好的，吃饱喝足早早睡觉。  
我已经是快到三十岁的年纪，时常熬夜，要时常关注自己身体的状况，因为一不留神，就可能在上班或者赶飞机的路上猝死。  
健身的时候，又加了点力量强度，太久没练了，才一会儿就气喘吁吁了。这家的老板很好，每次我来的时候，就又送水又送毛巾的，这天还送我桑拿券，邀我哪日一起去。说得我好想泡桑拿，以前对自己的身体没有信心，都不太好意思去公众场合泡汤，现在才稍微有了自信。  
在健身房淋浴过后，就得把西装换下，换套头衫和运动裤，再去森超采买。这时候就要感叹有车的好了，皮鞋西装和便装可以储存在后备箱里随时更换，买再多的日杂也能轻松带回家。我甚至还在后备箱里放了枕头和被子，跑客户的间隙，可以在后座上小憩一会儿。  
我的厨艺算中等偏上。老家是格里达尼亚的，最早在魔杜纳留学，物价很贵、食物也不和口味，才渐渐磨练出厨艺的。  
今晚就打算吃寿喜锅了，买了两瓶低醇起泡酒和下酒菜。  
坐电梯的时候，电梯在一楼停了，几个人走进来，很巧，正好有古·拉哈·提亚。  
“光哥！”他兴冲冲地笑了：“你拿好多东西，我来帮你！”  
酸臭的运动服自然不好意思让他碰到，在电梯里的人群里躲闪了半天，最后食物被他抢去了。  
“哇，和牛看上去好高级！”古·拉哈看着我的时候，一个眼睛是绿色，一个眼睛是红色，视觉差异让他两只眼睛看上去一大一小。“你要亲自下厨吗，光哥？”  
“啊，今天正好有空。你呢，平时自己开火？”  
“我都是靠外卖和便利店解决的！”古·拉哈很不好意思地弯着腰。不知道那条辫子，会不会滑向他的肩头。  
我们以前以后地出了电梯，各自走到家门前。  
太好奇了，我心里还在回味他头发的事情。还想知道他喜欢吃什么食物，什么饮料。今天的西装是什么牌子啊？领带是橘色的，搭配他的头发，真的很难看。  
我咬紧牙关，浑身都紧绷着。这时候，刚刚运动遗留下的乳酸开始渐渐发挥作用，浑身都很酸痛。  
“啊……古·拉哈……”  
我决定就这样做，就这样把他骗进来，让我好好地监视了解一番。  
鞋子磨损得有多厉害、磨的是内测还是外侧？  
西装下面、衬衫里面，穿的是背心还是T恤？  
盘腿坐还是跪坐？  
拿筷子的姿势好看吗？不会要把中指横在两根筷之间吧？  
我继续说：“今晚做寿喜锅，要不一起来吃吧？”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

古·拉哈·提亚，真是不得了啊，这个年轻人。我虽然没到三十岁，却尴尬地到了身体还算年轻但心态却逐渐衰老的尴尬境地，所以对这种活力满满的年轻人，就充满了妒恨之情。  
他没多想就答应了，还提出带上冰箱里剩下的食材。这个小猫魅，回家了十五分钟，再登门拜访的时候，竟然已经换上了一身时髦的家居服。被发胶固定成背头的发型也凌乱了，看上去很俊很嫩，让我内心大痒起来。  
他走进门来，鞋子脱在玄关口，整整齐齐。不知为何，和这个资历比我浅薄、年龄也比我小的男人共处一室，我却感到不安和紧张。人往往目睹身边的人出糗、不完美或是知道了对方肮脏的秘密，内心才会感到安全。可古·拉哈·提亚不仅毫无汗脚的味道，连袜子跟都是雪白的，没有洗衣机绞过的变形，也没有鞋邦磨出来的棉絮，真让人觉得可怕。  
太可怕了，这家伙估计连会散发出气味的洋葱和大蒜都不会吃吧。我正在准备寿喜锅所需的佐料，一边切着洋葱，眼泪一边止不住地流下来。  
“喜欢甜一点的，还是咸一点的？”  
“甜一点的～拜托了！”  
连口味都很符合闪闪发光的年轻人人设啊，到了我这个年纪，就不得不开始计算每日的碳水化合物摄入了。一旦喝了含糖的饮料，米饭、面条之类的淀粉类食物就要跟着削减。今晚陪着客户暴饮暴食一顿，明天就要不吃晚饭来控制体重。  
古·拉哈·提亚在客厅里的小地桌前盘腿坐下了，望着屏幕漆黑的电视机，似乎在期待它能凭念力自动开机。我拿了两瓶饮料走过去，苏打汽水和乌龙茶，他果然选择了苏打汽水。  
“要看电视吗，我还买了几个国际频道。利姆萨·罗敏萨的电影频道这时候应该在播才下映的大片吧？”  
“哦，可以。”他每喝一口饮料，猫耳朵都被气泡的辛辣感刺激得直竖起来。“光哥，平时喜欢看电影吗？”  
“哈哈，下班到家除了躺在床上之外什么都不想动了。有时候遇到感兴趣的，就提前录制吧。”  
我兴致乏乏地说。  
“诶……我也有点。很怀念以前做学生的时候可以去电影院的时候……”  
去电影院，听上去就像是情侣之间会做的事情。他个头也不高，身材更是缺乏力量感，想必女朋友得更是娇小可人吧。看他平时也不曾带人回来，难道是分手了？也很有可能，绝大多数人到了大学毕业的时候都要分手。  
我回到厨房去将整理好的食材摆盘，和牛其实只准备了两份，也不知道他的胃口如何，如果到了最后不够分享的话，还显得我有些吝啬。古·拉哈·提亚带来了些魔芋结和淀粉丸子，都不像是能填饱肚子的东西。  
把锅子端上矮桌的时候，他正在聚精会神地看着一部古早血腥科幻片。  
“就在这里吃吗？”  
“吧台是单向的，都对着厨房吃火锅总感觉有点奇怪。”  
“哇，好丰盛呢——没想到光哥手艺这么好。”  
我想此刻的他，舌头应该是荔枝的甜味。  
猫舌小又粗糙，舔冰棍的时候总是有“沙沙”的细响。我的性启蒙对象就是初中时候的猫魅族学姐，放学的时候和她同路，夏天买上一根冰棍。她最喜欢西瓜味的，红色的食用色素给她的嘴唇上了一圈不规则的口红。  
沙——沙——  
在浅锅底部涂上一层薄薄的油，等到油温成熟之后，放入洋葱条爆香，然后加入寿喜汁和牛肉卷。牛肉卷是半冰冻的，迅速在高温下变得柔软起来，肉红色也变成了美味的灰褐色。这份和牛可真值得精品超市里的价钱啊，肥瘦分布得十分均匀。  
两个人在等待牛肉熟透的这短短几十秒的时间里，迅速各自在碗里打了一个无菌蛋。  
古·拉哈·提亚先尝了尝味道，耳朵都陶醉地塌了下去。让我不由得联想起小时候在乡下养的猫了，那只猫从我的手里吃零食的时候，不仅耳朵会塌下去，眼睛也不由自主地眯成一条线，但是一旦吃完，就立刻忘恩负义地跳走了，在远处梳理毛发观察着人类。  
“美味，实在是……好美味……”  
牛肉卷消耗得差不多之后，就可以放入魔芋和蔬菜，加水直到没过全部，然后盖上锅盖煮一会儿了。科幻电影不知不觉演到了杀死怪兽主角组团聚的时候，漏了太多情节理解完全不能跟上，古·拉哈·提亚还未我解释起来。  
他今天穿了一身黑红配色的兜帽衫，这下完全看不见那条辫子的踪迹了。心里真的很痒啊，恨不得把他按住后身手进衣服下面好好找一找。为了压住这突如其来的焦躁，我赶紧去开了两瓶冰镇啤酒。  
喝冰啤酒吃火锅的行为实在是太大叔了，年轻人都喝精致的起泡酒或者现调香槟。  
“要尝尝吗？”  
“不了……等会儿回去还要回两封邮件。”  
他拒绝了我的酒，倒是很机警嘛。我还以为在陌生人面前不要喝酒这样的事，只有女孩子才会被家里人嘱咐呢。我刚刚进入公司的时候，不出一个月就被当时的部长拉出去挡酒了，第二天躺在旅馆的地上，怎么回去的却全无印象了。  
“对了，还没问过你在哪里工作。”  
“啊……”古·拉哈站起身来，朝着窗外指了指：“并不远，其实就在对面。”  
“没开玩笑吧，居然在水晶塔。”  
这么轻描淡写，虽然没有炫耀的意思，但是就令我不爽。他看上去也很普通，不像是有什么过人的才智，眼神也不像那些搞生化的理工男一样直白呆滞，到底是怎么进去那家公司的！？  
“是……有什么问题？”  
“没什么，只是觉得很厉害。”  
“很厉害吗？”古·拉哈·提亚端起碗来，猛塞了两口，然后口齿不清地说：“压榨员工这一点和别的公司没什么两样，不，应该说更可怕一点。我入职两年到现在一个小时的加班都没被批过。”  
“啊……这样……”我想起女同事科普的新名词，凑到他耳边问：“古·拉哈·提亚，你知道什么叫凡尔赛文学吗？”  
最后他还礼数周全地帮忙带走了垃圾。炫耀了一番安装了强力垃圾处理器的下水道，他看上去很羡慕，总算是扳回了一局。  
男人就是这样肤浅而热爱攀比的生物，抱歉，我承认这一点，我也是如此差劲的男人。  
古·拉哈·提亚，他走了，但是温度和气味却仍然萦绕在周围。我无法察觉，但换做猫魅或是维拉族，恐怕在静止的空气中能连续一周闻到他的味道。那是怎样的味道啊，年轻人浮夸的须后水，混合着淡淡的汗、尘土和油脂的气味。  
请他吃饭，是想把他带到属于我的战场，然后慢慢侵占他的私人空间。如今兜帽衫上、嘴角和牙缝里，都是寿喜锅牛肉的腥味吧。古·拉哈回到公寓里，还要处理紧急的文件，那些气味就附着在他的体表，慢慢变质、慢慢发酵。  
像细菌一样入侵他，那张白皙的脸上，沾满了细菌。  
我打了个哆嗦。看到手里冲洗了一半的碗，忍不住就去舔了里面浑浊不清的鸡蛋液。他肯定尝到了这个味道吧，甘甜的生蛋液，牛肉的血沫，寿喜汁在一起复杂而厚重的味道。在他又小又粗糙的猫舌上。  
真了不起啊，小小年龄就去了我当初被淘汰的地方……虽说他也不至于厉害到成为我人际网里的金字塔尖，但也足够耀眼了。看他那一副不然不自觉的模样，就让我感到来气。  
我一边愤怒地冲洗着盘子上的泡沫，一边开始幻想他遭遇挫折不幸的样子。马马虎虎交了报告被上司痛骂就很不错，他肯定要含着眼泪耳朵都耷拉下来吧，这时候来找我安慰，我可会拿出前辈的经验来好好地指导他。没错，我十分想让他仰望我。光是新款垃圾处理器、美味寿喜烧这种肤浅的仰望毫无意义，而是作为提亚对努恩那样，不敢反对、出于本能地仰望和服从。  
居然恶毒地幻想自己的邻居，我可真是太卑鄙了。  
快点，古·拉哈·提亚就算生病也好、家里水管泄漏也罢，下一次接触的机会赶紧出现吧。


	3. Chapter 3

未曾想过间隔这么短就能再遇见他。因为内心产生了难以抑制的好奇，就像柳絮钻进了鼻腔一样，瘙痒万分、头晕目眩。又情不自禁地端着成年人的隐忍，假装不在意一墙之隔后发生的事，有时在深夜反复想起条细短的红色辫子，就觉得是多么的别扭而可笑。  
加班后回家又没来得及吃完饭的时候，人就会因为低血糖而头晕目眩。以奇怪的姿势瘫倒在出租车内，也是腰因久坐而僵痛得厉害。用尽仅剩的体力摇摇晃晃地走在公寓走廊里的时候，仍不忘瞥向古·拉哈·提亚的门前。  
也就是在这个时候，发现不锈钢防盗门居然虚掩着。我走上前去，心想大概是一时马虎忘记锁门了，换做他人可能会好心地带上门，而我却起了窥探的欲望。明明肚子已经饿得发出响亮的瘪叫，却仍有精神蹑手蹑脚地打开门向内张望，真是佩服我那下流的人性啊。  
本想趁此机会，入侵他的私人领地。人的房间充满了秘密，厨房垃圾透露饮食偏好，光看卧室的整洁程度，就能推测出夜里的行为习惯，衣柜里的味道、服装的款式、书柜中书的品味。成年人总想在社会中装作完美圆滑，而真实的自我却在居住环境里被披露了个一干二净。  
刚推开门，便问到了一股淡淡的腐烂臭味，似乎是有食物变质了，真不知猫魅族怎么能容忍自己生活在这样的房间里。紧接着，我震惊地看见有人蜷缩着倒在玄关，不是别人，正是古·拉哈·提亚。  
“喂，你没事吧！”  
我完全忘记自己是个做贼的，冲上前去，跪在他身旁问。  
古·拉哈的手很苍白，脸完全埋在头发里，身穿黑色西服三件套。他没有回答我，我摸上他的额头，触到一手冷汗，还好，人是热的。最近过劳死新闻频发，看到他的那一瞬间，脑中闪过一些不吉利的事。  
“古·拉哈·提亚！“  
他在我的呼唤中，渐渐转醒。  
“好痛……”  
“哪里痛！？“  
他再说不出更多话，只是把身体像一只熟透的虾仁似的蜷缩起来。我抱他去里屋床上。头碰到枕头，他紧簇的眉才稍微放松，气息若无地告诉我：阑尾炎犯了。  
“去医院打针吧？”  
他摇了摇头，很是抗拒，向床内翻滚，想跟我赶紧拉开距离，仿佛再在我身边多待一秒，我就会扛起他直奔医院。  
“那就吃药吧，消炎药放在哪里？”  
古·拉哈·提亚虚弱地哼了两声，我根据他的音调发挥想象力，在杂乱的柜子中搜索起来。柜门是非常老气的款式，一看便知是房东遗留下来的，里面被各种新型收纳容器划分出无数格子。我上下索骥了一阵，终于找到了止痛药与青霉素，两个都非常接近保质期限了。见古·拉哈疼得在床上直哼哼，也管不了三七二十一，将药给他喂了下去。  
又吃了些冰箱里剩下的简餐，他侧躺着，将额头顶在坐在床边的我的臀侧，似乎靠着人能得到一些精神上的依偎。面色苍白，呼吸渐渐平静，疼痛在药效发挥作用后渐渐舒缓了。  
热热的触感隔着裤子传来，我低头去看，才发现古·拉哈竟然流泪了，泪水打湿了我的裤面。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“好累……”他将被子提上来盖住脸，不让我看他流泪的模样。  
“工作？”  
“嗯……前天加班到五点才回家……昨天早上九点就回公司了，要给财团派来的人做汇报，直到十点才回来……”  
从时间上来看，距离我发现古·拉哈，他在玄关躺了大概有一刻钟左右。  
“好难过……我的生活已经没有空白留给自己了。”古·拉哈将我放在他头上的手娶了下来，紧紧握住。他的手很消瘦，尽是骨感。“上次好好吃饭……还是在光哥家。周六周日也被工作挤掉了，整天待在水晶塔大厦里，就像是永无止境地坐牢一样……”  
“那为什么还要继续下去。”  
“为了……财富自由……提前退休。”  
他说得很认真，我却没忍住噗嗤一下笑了出来。古·拉哈给我的屁股了一记头槌，已经哭得面红耳赤，上气不接下气地抽噎起来。我取了床边的纸抽给他，他却不愿接过，我只能说：“不擤鼻涕的话，会吞进肚子里哦。”  
话说回来，床头的纸抽，是用来干什么的？哪怕到了这时候，我的内心还有一个下流的自我在偷偷坏笑。  
“胸口……好痛……”  
“因为连续熬夜才心悸了吧。”我借机名正言顺地将手伸进他的被子里，说：“心跳得太快，心脏承受不住了。”  
我将手按在他的左胸上，转圈揉动起来。古·拉哈·提亚的胸膛也十分淡薄，摸得出肋骨的轮廓，乳头的触感就被我夹在中指与无名指的指缝间。起初，充满柔软和弹性，揉了一段时间后，那颗肉粒一直被五指轮番碾磨，硬了起来，体积也变小了。  
我看不到被子下，他的乳首撑起衬衫的景象，但他一言不发，眼睛微微眯了起来，挂着泪珠的棕红色睫毛交错在一起，大概是很舒服的样子。  
“那不妨辞职吧？”  
“嗯？”他脸上的安逸感突然消失了，肌肉也紧绷起来，像是被我的话语电击了一样。那一刻，我感觉自己说了不妙的话。古·拉哈微微撑起身体，说：“可是不工作的话，我该干什么呢？”  
他颓废地倒回床上，背对着我。  
“我和光不一样。光既会生活，又会照顾人，事业也很成功。而我如果离开了水晶塔，就变成了没有自我的人……”  
古·拉哈·提亚的头从白色的被沿下冒出，细长的辫子散开了，如红色的河流奔雪山而下。我想触碰他，却感觉抚摸会加剧他的失落。  
“怎么这样说，哪怕是忍受疼痛的自我，也是自我。迷途的自我，也是自我。”  
“也许吧……”他沉默了一会儿，在内心掂量着我的话语，或许，只是单纯想要在身体不适的时候逃脱这困难的议题，后来慢吞吞地道：“真不好意思，这么晚了，你也一定累的够呛，却还要照顾我……”  
“倒没什么，再过一会儿，我就回去了。”  
“噢……”  
他的语气听上去十分低落，我便趁机而入地说：“或是说你家沙发折叠床吗？夜里我也好监控你的情况。”  
古·拉哈·提亚抱紧被子，往床的内侧又挪了挪，给我让出了半米左右的位置。我的计谋已经得逞，又不好意思太得意，故作云淡风轻地：“等一会儿，我收拾好就来。”  
打开窗驱散食物腐败的臭味，清新的夜风吹了进来，撩动白色的窗纱。古·拉哈·提亚的居所，混合了出租房本身与他生活痕迹的风格，小得装不下成年男人脸的盥洗盆旁边，放着中高档男士护肤品，这种奇景也只有在物价魔幻的魔杜纳才能一见。  
我蹲坐在古·拉哈·提亚家的马桶上，揉着膝盖，有一股难以言喻地变态快感。眼神也不知道该落在何处，地漏上积攒的红色毛发、只剩下浅浅的底的须后水，还是套在脚上尺寸过小的拖鞋。  
快速地冲了一个澡，将挂满水珠的脸埋进染有沐浴露气味的浴巾里，然后相当仔细地擦干了身体。古·拉哈·提亚这时应该陷入半昏睡状态中，全然不知我正逐个扭开他的个人护理品，闻着里面的味道，涂抹在脸上，和他的身体给我留下的印象一一对应。  
我蹑手蹑脚地回到客厅里，无声地打开储物柜，观察着古·拉哈的生活，此刻，我已经不是一个上班族、一个有社会认同的男人，而是一个藏匿在阴暗中窥私的贼，在古·拉哈好感的笼罩下，偷窃他的生活，令我心惊肉跳，却痛快无比。  
我拉开衣柜的门，用手指一件件地码着挂起来的长裤，亚拉戈牌、加隆德牌，原来他在商场里常常逛的是这些店。下面内裤被叠成一个个球，大多是白色的，我像是解压一般揉捏着哪些内裤，就像是真的在揉捏他的私处一样。  
十分钟后，我与窃贼剥离，重新变回男人的身份，走入廊灯的光下。我举着一杯热水，以解释我方才的去向，回到古·拉哈身边。他没有一点怀疑，甚至还是满脸感谢的。  
“明天几点起床，我叫你。”  
“就七点半好了。”  
“嗯，我俩差不多。”  
我钻近被子，他故意让棉被在我俩身体中间垂下，以减轻肌肤相贴的感觉。一米二的床上睡着两个男人，已是十分拮据，我与古·拉哈背对着背，彼此互道了晚安，便再找不到契机说话。  
我在闭目冥思的时候自问，对古·拉哈·提亚的感觉，是否是一种爱意。爱意应该是明亮纯粹的，但我每遇到他，内心却是扭曲又肮脏的想法。无论如何，无需纠结下去，以免抵消连连得逞的我的狂喜。  
被窝非常温暖，像是他拥抱了我。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文真是越来越让我难以捉摸了嗷……


	4. Chapter 4

这一周的工作强度很大。  
每次加班过了十二点，大脑就被生物钟与昼夜交替之间的错位搞得晕头转向，逐渐混淆了时间感。从星期三开始，记忆出现缺失，想不起上周末都进行了哪些娱乐，也记不起今天是周几，对一切的反应都很迟钝。  
闯入古·拉哈·提亚家中的事发生在九天前，却像是过了一个月那么久。  
这段时间里，古·拉哈发来了信息，感谢我那夜照顾了病痛的他，可惜我忙于一个紧跟着一个的死亡时间线，更是被内部、外部多方折磨，发送给他的文字本应充满了热情，却变得间断而前言不搭后语。  
作为人的记忆、情感与趣味，都被强压的工作剥夺了。  
老板真是该死、工作真是该死。  
行会竟然毫无作为，任由我被压榨。像我一样的普通人，不论怎么努力，也无法纵身上层阶级；如果流露出放弃挣扎的念头，又会被媒体这个提线木偶将平淡的生活批斗成一文不值。我时而焦虑、时而满不在乎，冲动的时候想要放弃摩杜纳的生活，回乡下种柑橘，拿到工资的时候这种焦躁感又暂时被平息了。  
自我，它时而附体，时而抛弃不坚定的我远去。

两天之前，情欲突如其来地苏醒了。连续失眠不足，已经好几日不再想那种事了。但那天晚上，我突然渴望起人的温度，想要接吻与陪伴。  
和我上床的，是一个在科技公司做销售的女人，通过交友软件认识的。具体叫什么名字、长什么样子，已经记不得了，我说了这是熬夜记忆力减退的结果。  
我记得她戴着白色绒球样子的耳坠，像是一颗茂盛的蒲公英。  
那一夜我们在性爱旅馆里欢爱了两次，搂抱在一起，彼此吐了一阵生活的苦水。我在她的身上一逞狂欲，快高潮的时候赶紧放下节奏来，不为了别的，只是害怕让原本就心率不齐的心脏猝停。在性爱旅馆里马上风这种事情，不仅会上第二天的社会新闻，还会让一位我记不得名字的女人从此对性爱产生阴影。  
事后，我叫了计程车先行离开。她留在旅馆的门口抽烟，似乎有心事的样子。与她告别后，我们的人生便再无瓜葛。

到了周五的时候，八点钟抵达家，生活就像是因为我的冷漠而回娘家的女人，终于短暂地又回到了我身边。  
我竟不敢相信，我竟在这糟糕的环境里居住了一星期之久。混乱的家里，风格相近的西装、西裤团在地上，腰带随手挂在取暖的电热板上，垃圾很久没有清理了，厨房料理台岛被大大小小的快递盒围绕着。  
在那一刻，我被失败感击倒了。倒在沙发上，没有面对满地狼藉的心力，也没有起身收拾的体力。困倦感再度袭来。在陷入昏睡前，幻想着有人能为我煮一碗乌冬，温热、柔软的身体，像是没有重量一样轻轻覆在我身上。在失去意识前，对方的鼻息不断拉扯着我留在这世上。  
就这样，我靠在沙发上睡了过去。  
再醒来时，天蒙蒙亮，是五点钟。窗外是青蓝色的街道，城市浸泡在浪潮一样的光泽中，朝阳正将天边染红。听说许多人小时都进行过城市沉于海水之下的幻想，我也幻想过拥有蓬松尾巴的巨型红白花金鱼在乡下的二层楼房上游动的景象。  
交错电线下的街道上，有人在跑步，充满节奏的“哒哒”声从我窗下经过。不知为何，我产生一种强烈的冲动想要加入其中，换上了鞋子，连水瓶都没有带就冲上了街道。  
在做爱的时候，担心猝死，但跑步的时候却毫无顾虑了，甚至觉得在早晨的空气中死去也不错，这冰凉甘甜的气息将存在于肺叶中和我一起被钉在棺材里，被埋入地下，陷入永恒。  
随即，我纠正了自己——摩杜纳地区实行火葬制。想要土葬，还要麻烦老家的亲戚把我的遗体运回盛夏农庄去。怕了。  
我最终因为抵御不住喉咙里强烈的铁锈味而放下了脚步，跑进街边的二十四小时便利店。  
“咖啡……哎，还是……还是要热豆奶好了。”  
广告词中描述选用多玛甄选黄豆，经过十几道工序处理，云云。但当中年鲁加店员将豆奶递给我的时候，我很确信这是一杯热纯净水冲调豆浆粉。  
返回的途中，在楼下的收发室里撞见了古·拉哈·提亚。他的腋下夹着一份宅急送早餐，正清理着信箱里的营销广告。不知是不是我对世上的一切都心生厌恶的缘故，看他竟有一些憔悴病弱。他看到我，露出微笑，绽开的唇纹间缺乏血色。  
“光哥，那天之后还没来得及面对面感谢……”  
“身体呢，好些了？”  
他将信叼在嘴里，腾出一只手，拉起上衣的下缘。我看见白皙的小腹上，贴着一块方形的纱布。  
“你去做手术了！？”  
“是的，医生说还是切除以绝后患比较好。请了一段时间的病假……”  
“啊……缝合手术之后走来走去真的没有问题吗？”我忙碌得朝夕不分的这段时间里，已忘乎关心周围的人。潜意识里，把他们当成了游戏里的NPC，我没上线的这段时间里，他们的状态凝固在我离开前，直到我再次重返这个世界。“等等，你该不会独自一人去做的手术吧？”  
古·拉哈·提亚发出略带歉意的笑声，虚弱地说：“老家的人说不太方便赶过来……”  
“哎，要是我早点知道……”  
这时我才意识到，孤独的古·拉哈并非没有向我发送过求救信号。这几天来收到的闲聊讯息，大多是他在忍受疼痛时转移注意力而发送的吧。倘若我稍微挖掘，就能获知他正一个人在医院躺着孤立无援。我俩站在狭小的电梯间里，楼层逐渐上升。我有点担心身上的汗味会熏坏他灵敏的鼻子。除此之外，心中还有其他的愧疚。  
那夜我和不记得名字的上班族女人温存的时候，他在做些什么呢？被推进手术室，还是在止痛药的作用下半睡半醒？  
行至门口时，他突然说：“只是很小的手术而已，下周就能拆线了。”  
“你——”我想说些什么，又觉得会出格。纵使在睡前的幻想里我已经对他做过许多狂妄又病态的事情，但现实生活中不过勉强撑得上是朋友。我也只能说，请牢记医嘱，如果有需要就随时敲我的门。  
也许他曾经敲过，只是我那时还在加班、无法回应他的期望罢了。  
我帮他推开门，看他走进公寓，将手中的信件与宅急送袋一个个放下。那种渴望人的温度的欲望又席卷了我，我冒失地跟在他身后，挤进门中，像是一只牧羊犬逼迫无辜的绵羊前进。  
“古·拉哈·提亚……”  
客厅的窗帘近乎全掩着，一道细长的光刃切割着深褐色的地板。我知道如果不立刻离开这里，深藏在体内的变态的人格就会暴露。  
“一定很辛苦吧……”  
“光哥……”他没有抬头直视我。  
奇妙的事发生了，他的心意无需通过言语，而是透过温度和呼吸的频率向我传来。  
我想要触碰他，却怕抚摸变成了蹂躏；想要诉说真情，却怕抚慰变成了羞辱。  
我在应该温柔还是残暴地对待古·拉哈·提亚之间摇摆不定，而他的孤独、神秘与魅力却在不断向我渗透。  
我要是现在强行抱住他，腹部的伤口可能会渗血吧。也许他只是期待着我陪伴，一些无关于性，单纯的东西。我但凡表露出情欲，说不定他就会恶心得报警。  
我温柔地凝视古·拉哈·提亚，他终于抬眼看我，说：“光哥，已经很久没有人这么关心我了，让我一时间不知该如何是好，不知是否可以贪心地依赖你，还是已经给你添了太多麻烦……”  
“不过是些举手之劳，你不必有负担。”  
“可你刚刚在内心自责了吧……照顾我并不是你的责任。”  
我半开口，不知该说些什么。脑子里尽是些他面颊绯红着高潮的场景。  
“虽然说不上是责任。但我内心很在意你。”  
话音刚落，我便知已逾越了界限。古·拉哈耳朵微垂，眼珠轻轻颤抖，掂量着我的话语。  
“光哥……你在意我吗？”  
我的呼吸已经凌乱起来，再不离开，就要将手伸到他的肩上去，撕去那见深褐色的短袖。  
我将手伸向门把，迫切地想要离开他所处的空间。他却将身体插了进来，再度追问：“你在意我吗？”  
“与其关心这种事，还是先关心自己的身体吧。”  
“之前我生病的时候，你不是这种态度……为什么这一次……”  
我差点就忍不住对他动手了，掐住他的脸，将他吻到窒息，在我身下挣扎抗拒。  
“光哥是因为我隐瞒了手术而生气了吗？”  
“我只是觉得为了所谓的工作和使命而伤害身体很不值得。”  
“可明明你也……”  
“一口气说这么多话，你很寂寞吗，古·拉哈·提亚？”  
他被刺伤了，怔怔地看着我。我的双手已兴奋地发抖，能够在现实中对他施暴，下体就勃起了。幸好此时他只是震惊地看着我，并没发现运动短裤下的一样。  
“是……”  
他居然诚实地说。  
我想要骚扰他，想以言语侵犯他的名节。  
“你想要我留下来陪伴你，可我也不能一无所获。我是有血有肉的成年男人，也没有固定的对象……你有和我上床的心理准备吗？”  
“我、我……有……”  
我现在就想要和他做爱。古·拉哈的眼睛已经湿润了，这些话对他而言，也许是奇耻大辱。  
“对不起……我是自私的人……”  
“那在这之后呢？等缺爱的饥渴被暂时满足之后，你我之间的事如何收场。两三个月后就会分手，究其原因，不是因为性格不合，就是因为没有共同话题。大概你我之间的一人要搬家吧，将联系方式都删掉。可圈子这么小，过不了几年，就会在熟人的嘴里再度听见对方的名字。到时候想起现在的冲动只会又后悔、又羞愧吧。古·拉哈·提亚，为了这些而挽留我，这值得吗？”  
这番话说完之后，我畅快淋漓，内心的躁动也平息了。双手不再发抖，理智再度支配了这个身躯。我真是一个残忍又卑鄙的人渣，无法触及纯真的灵魂。  
古·拉哈·提亚捂着小腹，抽泣起来。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒也不会虐啦……


End file.
